Sleepless Draught
by xRainbowPebble
Summary: After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. She's forced to assimilate to a Muggle school and its inhabitants, again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

It's a slight crossover of Twilight, Harry Potter and a _little _Teen Wolf. Like a pinch, mainly Twilight. Uh, I was just wondering, if the writing in first person was alright. . . .because I am soooo out of practice. So let me know, okay? Enjoy!

Rated M for language and dark themes.

**Date Started: **June 12, 2014

**Date Finished**: June 12, 2014

**Word Count**: 3158

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/OC (not really)

**Chapter One: **Forks, Washington

I flipped through the magazine of _Teen Vogue_, summer trends were finally over. Now, beige, orange, and other earthly warm colors flooded the pages. I causally glanced at the time, a quarter past three. My flight is almost due, slowly, I rose from my seat and when to check in. As I handed my ticket to the worker, who was a middle-aged woman, slightly tan, I felt disappointment seeped into my system. No one was here to say good bye, or bid me a safe trip. Right, lesson well-learned: _Trust no one_.

"Ms. Gabrielle Delacour?" I jerked up, and saw the worker holding out my ticket. I took it, and flashed a smile. The quarter-Veela blood must have kicked in, for the woman blushed. "Right that way," she pointed to the entrance. I nodded, and I followed in the direction she pointed. Next thing I know, I was on the plane, settled and ready for a good nap.

I began to tuck myself in, and wrapped myself in a blanket. The seats began to fill as I rested against the window. Slowly, I lulled myself into sleep.

_The smell of death filled the air. Bodies scattered everywhere, while the remaining wizards and witches clung for life, spell after spell. I shivered, and quicken my pace to find my sister. My light locks lashed at my face, and blurred my vision. Immediately, I halted. A green light shot out, nearly hitting my ear. _

_A man, loomed ahead. His face was twisted in a smirk. "My, my, my," the man started, and moved three steps closer. "Aren't you a little young to be on the battlefield?" he sneered. I watched as he whipped his cloak that revealed a rusted color wand. _

_His voice sent an eerie shudder my way, I inwardly cursed, wand in hand. I opened my mouth to retort, but instead found myself, trembling. Fear sped up and engulfed my body, _I have to get away, _this man was dangerous. He wasn't a weak wizard that I simply disarm, no, he was obviously not in my league. I backed away, and sprinted away, desperate for help. _

_An amused laugh echoed into my ears, "Cute." The comment made me push my legs further, to gain more distance. "I don't think so, CRUIC-"_

I jolted up from my seat, my breathing was jarred, and sweat collected around my forehead. "Shit," I muttered. With a couple of deep breaths, I managed to still my heart rate. My hands shook as I rubbed my temples. Apparently, I was not ready to quit the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Somehow, the nightmare reminded me that I will never be ready to quit the potion for I will always _need_ it.

Thankfully, the time read 10:20. The plane should be landing soon, I grimaced. Here I come, Forks, Washington.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I had arrived through the bus, and half-dragged my luggage to the wooden steps. The house was near the outskirts of town but still in the vicinity of a library and the grocery store. There were, of course neighbors. I glanced next door, and found a similar looking house to mines. Except that it was painted grey and white. Looking back, I was thankful for what the house that I bought. It was a light creamy two-story house, it was still quaint looking. In a way, it reminded me of the Burrow.

I slipped into my pocket, and pulled out a key. A vanilla scent gushed into my senses as I entered, "Oh, I definitely _love_ this place." I closed the door and began to unpack, with magic of course. Over the next course of hours, I used only two spells: _Accio_, and _Wingardium Leviosa_. Well, technically three, to open the portal to my previous place and transfer my living commodities and furniture.

As I settled the cauldron in the kitchen, hung the curtains, and casted the safety wards, my muscles began to ache. I decided that it was time to sleep, after all, I had done everything important. I started to head upstairs, using the banister to support my tired body. As I entered my room, I seated myself onto a calming navy color bedspread. Slipping into the drawer next to the queen-size bed, I numbly held up a tiny via; its liquid content was gleaming a grey, almost translucent color. I twisted the cork open and then downed the entire thing. I gently placed the vial onto the drawer and allowed myself to collapse and dream of nothing.

Yet, I know that despite the lack of nightmares, it's never a pleasant sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When I had announced that I would be living on my own a year ago, Fleur had a heart-attack. She threw a fit, demanding that I should forget about it. In the process of trying to convince me otherwise, my elder sister claimed it wasn't safe to live on my own, that I wouldn't be able to live without magic, and going to a Muggle school would be horrendous.

All of her reasons were valid, but it's not like it hadn't crossed my mind. Despite knowing that leaving the wizard world would be difficult, I knew that I had to simply because my nightmares were no longer affecting me, but everyone else. Fleur's radiant blond hair no longer gave off a glow, instead, it was slowly changing to stark white and Bill started to wear dark circles around his eyes. Of course, staying with the Weasley's didn't make much of a difference as well.

Everyone was haunted by the remnants of the war. And it wasn't fair that I should burden anyone with my share. Therefore, I wanted to distant myself. Bill was slightly worried about my decision, but nevertheless, he supported me. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, nearly stun me, and claimed that I should stay. Of course, eventually, she saw there was no way of convincing me to change my mind. Still, she claimed that the Burrow would always be welcomed to me, a home to me.

Ginny and Harry took the news of my leaving rather differently. I suppose it was because they believed that I was capable of healing. They both wished me well, but it was Potter's gift that astounded me. Harry presented me with his motorcycle. His _godfather's_ motorcycle. I didn't want it, but he insisted, saying it was better off being used than collecting dust. After a couple of failed attempts to decline his offer, I accepted it.

So, here I am, on the motorcycle, going to school. The engine itself was superb; Mr. Weasley had done an excellent job of repairing it. Through the tinted cover of my helmet, I noted that Forks was a lot like London: cloudy and cold. As I grew closer to Forks High School, there was quite a crowd of students outside. That was surprising, considering how small the school looked. I followed the cars that were coming in and finally parked.

When I dismounted, I was faced with students leaning against their car, peering at me. "Nice ride," a guy whistled.

I flashed a smile, "Thanks." Navigating through the crowd was a little hard, especially since the ground was wet, and everyone wanted to avoid puddles. Thankfully, I had worn my boots that day.

Finally, I made it to the front office. I adjusted my coat and walked in. The office was scented with old newspapers, and dimly lit; the chairs were neatly tucked towards the peeling salmon wall. I was greeted by a woman, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Gabrielle Delacour," I offered my hand, and she took it. "I just transferred here from—"

She jumped, "Oh! Right, Beacon Hills, right?" I nodded. "Just one moment, please." The red-haired woman disappeared behind the shelves. The ruffling papers filled the air, and after a minute, she came back. "I'm Melinda," she said, handing me my schedule and a map. I offered her a small smile. "I have already highlighted your map for your classes, dear, and if you need any help, please, feel free to come back and ask."

"Wow, thank you very much," I clutched onto the papers as I made eye contact with her. And just for a small moment, her thoughts became mines.

_Wonder why she left Beacon Hills, California is such a nice place!_

Memories flooded, the stern look in those light green eyes invaded my mind. The scene changed, I was in my old room, angry. _"How could you?" I screamed._

I broke eye contact. "And there are some signatures that need to be done by your teachers, and that slip needs to be brought here by the end of the day, have a nice day, dear." I numbly nodded at Melinda's chatter, and after saying goodbye, I walked out. I let out a breath of relief. G_uess I should be more careful with accidental Legilimency_.

"Hey, you must be the new girl!" a cheery voice announced. I looked up and found a somewhat lanky guy in front of me. He was dressed in long sleeves and carried a dimple. "I'm Eric," he said.

Eric beamed at me when I introduced myself. "Do you need any help?"

I smiled, "Actually, I do, I'm afraid I don't know my way around the place." I handed him my schedule, and immediately found myself noting down directions, and shortest route to take to get to my classes. I was beginning to like this kid, definitely helpful. Apparently, he was also in my English class, so we ended going together. Along the way, I was met with curious glances, and some even blatantly gawked at me. Being the new girl, again, sucks.

When we finally made it to English, I was greeted by a tall man, whom reminded me of Professor, no, Headmistress McGonagall with the kindness in his eyes. I handed him the paper to sign while I introduced myself to the class. When I was done, I was seated next to a girl with her brown hair tied in a ponytail. My neighbor donned a white-rimmed glasses that looked a little out of fashion, but it seemed to match her. She shyly smiled, "Hi, I'm Angela."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Angela Weber was one of the most charming girls on the planet, muggle or not. She was very sweet, but not overwhelming and chatty as Eric had been. She was quite contrasting to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, both were _seemingly_ friendly.

"_Hi, Elle," said the guy in a washed-out t-shirt bouncing the basket ball, "I'm Mike Newton." His hair was spiked up, and with light blue eyes. _

_I nodded, and gave a small smile, "Hi, actually, my name is Gabrielle." _

_He looked confused at what I said. "You don't want to go by a nickname? I think Elle is much cuter."_

_I shrugged, while keeping an eye on the volleyball, "I like my name." _

_Apparently, he didn't get the hint. He was about to say something before he was interrupted by a girl. "Hey Mike! Guess you met the new girl," she turned and forced smile, "I'm Jessica Stanley by the way." _

"_Gabrielle," I curtly said, but with forced emphasis in hopes of Mike hearing it. Then my eyebrows furrowed. Aren't we supposed to be focusing during gym? _

_Mike, _still_ near the girl's area, offhandedly waved at Jessica. The poor girl glanced at Mike every now and then, clearly interested in him. Jessica's smile wavered at Mike, before turning to me, "Hey, you're from California, right?"_

"_Yeah," I mumbled, feeling bad for the girl. I know what it's like to have a one-sided crush. _

_Then my sympathy subsided when she spoke, "Aren't people from California supposed to be, like, really tan?" Her ponytail whipped back in forth as she asked. I felt that the girl was subtly insulting me, and I will admit, I was slightly offended. _

_I flashed a smile, and saw that both of their eyes became slightly dazed, "I suppose. But I was originally from France and London." Wanting an excuse to get away, I looked over my shoulder and pointed at the volleyball, "Sorry, have to get back in the game, don't want to be hit!" I turned on my heel and moved back into the game._

_My attention diverted didn't stop Mike though, he laughed, a little too loudly and shouted, "You're good! See you later, Elle!" _

_Somehow, I had a feeling that the nickname didn't sit well with Jessica as well as it did with me._

Unfortunately, Angela was friends with Jessica and Mike. Not that I minded as I sat next to her and Eric on the table. The cafeteria was brimming with lights and noise; few students were now glancing my way. Hopefully, the attention will die down, if not, I might _accidentally _hex the next boy who kisses me.

"Wow, you're like the shiny new toy," Jessica stated, annoyance laced into her words. She was seated in front of me. I offered her a wryly smile and focused on my lunch. Well, I pretended to be focused on my lunch. I was really looking around the cafeteria, and then my eyes landed on them.

They were seated far away in a corner, all five of them were. They looked similar to each other, skins pale in color, and very angular faces. Not to mention, dressed in very fashionable, yet casual attire. Fleur would have approved. Curious, I turned and asked Angela, "Who are they?"

Angela opened her mouth, but Jessica cut in, I'm beginning to think it's her habit. "They're the Cullens," she whispered secretively. Jessica leaned in closer and began her explanation, "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska, like a few years ago." She paused, and glanced towards them.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela quietly offered.

That comment made Jessica's head whip back, "Yeah, cause they're kind of _together_." I arched an eyebrow, "Like, together, together." I probably still looked confused because she let out an exasperated sigh, and pointed in the direction of the Cullens. "See, that blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big guy next her, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." I watched as Angela tried to correct Jessica.

At least Jessica looked sheepishly as she shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but they live together," she countered. "It's weird." She turned back at me and continued her explanation. "Okay, so, see that dark-haired little girl? That's Alice. She's really weird." I cringed, and almost launched myself in defense for Alice, but I didn't have the chance to. "And, um, she's with Jasper. The blond one who looks like he's in pain."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice gently tapping Jasper's arm. They couldn't have heard us? Could they? The thought diminished, it was impossible, they were far away, _and everyone_ was talking. However, just in case, I allowed myself to scoot closer to Jessica. She gave a small laugh, or scoff, I'm really not sure at this point, and started playing with her food, "Dr. Cullen's like a foster dad slash matchmaker."

Angela smiled, "Maybe he'll adopt me." She then nudged Jessica's shoulder, who I found actually had a nice smile that looked very genuine.

I looked back, confused. They didn't look related despite looking similar their hair color were different, "Which ones are the Cullens?"

Jessica giggled, "Oh, right!" She looked back at the table, "See, only Rosalie and Jasper Hale are related, twins while Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen are siblings." My heart skipped a beat. I ignored it.

I squinted, "Edward?"

"Oh, right, forgot about him," Jessica absently stated, "that's him, in the grey shirt."

I took the information and found my eyes lying on the guy, supposedly Edward, in the corner. He was pale, like his siblings, yet he had his own distinctive features. One thing is certain though, he was a very beautiful boy. I looked away, and found myself locked with Jessica's stare. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him," she scoffed. "Like I care," Jessica added in, a little too fast, "So yeah, like seriously, don't waste your time." The warning came out too quickly; I was kind of bothered by it.

Still, I reassured her, "Not planning to."

I took notice of the relief that flooded the girl's expression, but it was hidden in a flash. Jessica resumed her chatter, "Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, and they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's like their aunt or something like that."

Orphans. Suddenly, sympathy washed over me. The war left a lot of scars, as well as grieving parents and students. I felt the scar on my chest, looking for any sort of pain. No, the pain should have been gone, and all is left, is a ghostly thin reminder of what happened to me. I cleared my throat and looked at Jessica. "That's very nice of both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to take care of them. I think it's very noble," I said, hoping that I haven't come off as imposing.

"I guess so," she admitted, but then something sparked in her eyes. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though," Jessica whispered with a sense of conspiracy, like she was reporting some dirt.

I almost hexed her. As if that new piece of information was going to make me hate the Cullens! How dare she! That was no one's business. It was like she was condemning them, granted that I didn't know them, but I highly doubt the Cullens, especially, Mrs. Cullen should be receiving this kind of insult. I instantly thought of Teddy, and that only made me even angrier. Instead, I held back, and in a calm voice, I replied, "I see. Then that only makes her much nobler. I would gladly like to meet her one day. She sounds like she has a big heart."

When I had concluded, I noticed that Jessica was beginning to look embarrassed, and then I felt bad. It wasn't like this girl was aware of the experience of pain, suffering and death. Shame washed over me, I let out a cough. "Yeah, well. I have to go," I stood up, tray in hand. "I need all the time to find my way to my next class," I said weakly. I began to walk away, and a thought occurred to me. I turned back to Jessica and offered her a small smile, "By the way, Jessica, I love your top. It's cute, tell me where you got it the next time I see you, 'kay?"

To be frank, I didn't care what she was wearing. But it seemed to work, for Jessica smiled and nodded. Relieved, I made my way to the trash bin and then class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:

Uhm, I hope the first chapter is alright. It's been awhile since I've written in first person. And I'm pretty sure there's a lot of mistakes. Ugh, sorry!

I know that Gabrielle Delacour is French, but her accent as well as her speech pattern changed during her time at Beacon Hills. There'll be hints of it, every now and then, but it'll be mostly British terms, and I'll explain why along the way. Promise. Just a little heads up, I'm following the book's timeline mainly, but also including the movie scenes.

Also, with the situation of integrating Teen Wolf, um, well, let's just say it's a little of non-canon, however, it's a post-season one and set during season two. Enjoy!

Rated M for language and dark themes.

**Date Started: **June 12, 2014

**Date Finished**: June 14, 2014

**Word Count**: 3584

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf. Nor do I make a profit off of this, this is purely for entertainment.

**Summary:**

After Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Gabrielle Delacour decided she needed to remove herself from the nightmare. It worked for a bit, but then something happened that caused her to relocate to Forks, Washington. There she has to force herself to a Muggle school and its inhabitants all over again. She didn't expect the vampires, of course, not that it surprised her much. Apparently, she was a danger-magnet. Edward/OC (not really)

**Chapter Two:** Amber Eyes

I hate science, I am fascinated by it, but I am horrible at it. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my next class was Biology II. _Science is not magic_, they should definitely make that into a Muggle saying. It took a while to find the class, but I finally found the building that it resided in. Maybe I should have asked Angela or Eric for help, the search for the class nearly took up all of the passing time.

Entering, I noted that people were already gradually filling the class. The walls were decorated with posters that presented different information, astronomy, speed, you name it. I walked over to the chalkboard, and found the instructor. "You must be Ms. Delacour, right?" the teacher glanced up and smiled. "I'm Mr. Banner," he offered his hand, which I took.

Mr. Banner seemed like a nice guy, he didn't force me to introduce myself. Too bad I was probably going to fail his class, or amount to a C-average. "Here is your stuff," he handed me a textbook, "why don't you have a seat with Mr. Cullen." I followed his gesture and found myself looking at Edward Cullen.

He was dressed in a grey shirt, fitted, revealing his pale arms. I discovered that he wasn't lanky, like Eric, but he wasn't overly built like his older brother. Slowly, I made my way to the lab table, and I sat far away as possible. I glanced his way, and I was met with a crooked smile. Immediately, I looked away.

Edward Cullen was a _very_ beautiful guy, and I wished that I didn't have to sit next to him. A thought crossed my mind, what if he's part Veela? Nonchalantly, I looked over my shoulder, and I was met with his amber eyes. Again, he offered me a smile.

I averted my eyes, my cheeks flushed. Being caught staring wasn't something that happens a lot, especially twice. However one thing is certain, Jessica was right, this boy was too bloody attractive. However, it doesn't seem like he's part Veela; he shouldn't be affecting me like this at all. But whatever he is, it just seems a little dangerous.

Dangerous, again, I softly gasped. I felt my eyes closed as memories flooded in. Light green eyes, a stern frown etched into his features. Quickly, I opened my eyes, heart racing, and anxiety probably written in my expression.

"Focus," I darkly muttered. I shifted my vision to the front of the class, in time to catch the rest of the lecture. I don't need a boy to distract me anymore. I'm here for specific reasons. I'm here to track the damn kanima. However, I still felt those eyes on me throughout the whole lecture, also for some reason, I was beginning to develop a headache. My head was throbbing as I felt something probed my mind. It must have been a lack of sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Class ended rather quickly, and honestly, I think I might be able to do well in Biology. It turns out; Mr. Banner is a really decent instructor, unlike Harris back in Beacon Hills. Slightly happy, I walked of class only to be stopped by a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," called out a melodious voice. Over my shoulder, I met with again with those amber eyes. Well, might as well get this over with.

I turned around, and situated myself near the wall. Edward Cullen then moved in front of me, again, with his crooked grin. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Gabrielle Delacour," I replied. Shortly after, Mike Newton passed by, he paused in his walk. His smiled disappeared; instead, he glared at Edward, and then stomped away.

A chuckle escaped Edward's thin lips. So he was watching the spectacle as well, I suppose I should be thanking the man for sparing me of dealing with Mike Newton. I didn't. Instead, I started observing Edward again. "You know," he began, "it's not polite to stare at someone during class."

I flushed, and felt myself tensed against the wall. Why is he confronting me about this? Oh, bollocks! If he wants to do a confrontational thing, then I'll do it too! "Please, Mr. Cullen," I drawled, "as if I was the only one who was staring. That's very hypocritical of you."

A smile fully enveloped his features, and I caught his white teeth. "Yes, well, it's also very impolite to not introduce yourself especially _when_ you're caught staring," he casually stated. He fluidly crossed his arms and leaned closer. Edward's eyebrows furrowed in frustration for a second, and he intensely stared into my dark blue eyes. I inhale the scent of oak and leaves; it would have been a calming scent, if it weren't Edward Cullen giving it off.

"Y-yes, well—" I stuttered out, mind blank.

Almost teasingly, Edward straightened his posture and smirked. "_Yes, well_," he copied, "Ms. Delacour, while in a hurry, you left your helmet in class." Gracefully, Edward gave a nod, and walked away.

I stood very still, knees buckling. "Way to go, Gabrielle Delacour. It's only been the first day and you're already making yourself look like an idiot," I gritted out. Back in Mr. Banner's classroom, I gave a weak smiled and retrieved the black helmet and walked out. As I made my way out I looked at Edward's retreating back, which was getting further away. After muttering a few curses, I resigned myself to follow in his direction leaving the building, and dropped off the slip of paper filled with signatures. I finally went home, even though, the word holds somewhat of a void feeling.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Collapsed on my bed, I allowed my thoughts to wander towards school. My schedule wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be: English III, American History, Calculus I, Physical Education, Japanese II, and Biology II. With Edward Cullen. I groaned into my pillow as I remembered our encounter. Sighing, I pulled out my wand, and with a flick of my wand, "_Ostendo Tempus._"

4:45, perfect. I straightened myself and Apparated downstairs. I fire-called Fleur. A few seconds passed by before, her face showed in the fireplace. She was smiling, probably thrilled that I finally contacted her.

"Gabrielle," she murmured. I shyly nodded and waved. "Ca va bien?" Fleur asked, worry etched into her face.

I let out a laugh, "Yes! For the billionth time, I'm well!" Seeing her unconvinced, I lamely added, "Tres bien, in fact."

Fleur wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I zee you are adopting to America well. You 'ave to work on your French."

"Yes, I know," I waved it off. It wasn't just being in America that strengthened my language capabilities, but also being near the Weasley's for a rather long time. I had also picked a couple of interesting curses from Ron, not that I would tell my sister that. I doubt the poor man would be able to handle an enraged sister-in-law let alone a Veela.

Her eyes narrowed, "If you were fine, you wouldn't 'ave moved in ze first place!" Her eyes soften seeing me flinched. "W'at 'appened in California?" she asked softly.

My face became impassive. "Nothing," I lied monotonously, "I just needed a change of scenery." I stared straight into the fireplace, her eyes waivered. "So, how's the married life?" I inquired, hoping to change the topic.

Fleur's face brightened instantly. "Oh," she swooned. "Bill iz so wonderful, so caring and so kind. He iz always working 'ard for us, but he never fails to care for me." I watched happily as she gushed. "I fall deeper in love every day," a smile graced her expression.

"I'm happy for you," I offered genuinely.

Fleur smiled, "T'ank you."

Then a thought occurred to me, about Edward Cullen and his family's complexion. I looked down at Fleur and leaned in closer, "It's not possible for Veelas to be able to charm other Veelas, is it?"

The abrupt change in topic caused her to narrow her eyes again, "It'z not possible." I nodded, taking the information in. "_Why_? Did something 'appened? I weeshed you would tell me, Gabrielle!" Fleur fussed as I cringed. She was becoming more and more like Mrs. Weasley.

Our time was cut short when someone knocked on my door. I glanced over my shoulder, "I have to go, Fleur." I forced a smile, "There's someone at the door. I promise nothing had happened." I walked over to the table and carried back a pot filled with water. "I love you," I whispered, feeling my heart pang.

"I love you, too, call often," Fleur smiled. Her face then scrunched up, "_Pleaze_ call often." Guilt overwhelmed me as I nodded. Holding up the pot, I allowed the water to extinguish the flames.

Gently placing the pot down, I went and answered the door. Behind the door revealed a man dressed in uniform with a sheriff badge pinned to his chest. He had dark hair with hints of silver outlining the sides of his head. At first, the man was a little imposing however his eyes softened when I opened the door.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hi, is your parents home?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Sorry, sir, I live alone."

His eyes went wide, and the man's voice went incredulous, "Alone? You live _alone_?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at his disbelief, but refrained myself. "Yes, sir, I have the documentation that permits me so," I explained, "would you like to see it?"

The man cleared his throat, "Yes."

I gave a nod, and asked if he would have liked to wait inside while I fetched the forms. He declined. After a few minutes or so, I found the papers and handed it to him. The man thoroughly scanned the documents, flipping the pages over and over. When he was finally done reading, he gave it back, "It looks like everything is order, Ms. Delacour."

The man smiled, "I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." He then jerked his thumb towards the next door house and chuckled, "And also your neighbor."

Surprise etched into my features as my eyes went big, "Oh."

"So if you need anything, please, feel free to ask," Charlie stated, and paused. It looked like a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, my daughter, Bella, will be arriving in March," he began. I slowly nodded, unsure of what he's asking. "If you don't mind, I hope you will become friends with her during her stay here."

It was sweet of Charlie, I thought, he was trying to help his daughter, even though she wasn't quite here yet. I sheepishly smiled, "Of course I don't mind. I bet she's a lovely girl." The man grinned and after we bid each other a good night, I closed my door.

Time to start hunting. I moved upstairs to change into sweats and tie my hair up, and donned a coat. Forks is very unlike Beacon Hills, the weather was always cold. I took the back door instead, to avoid running into the Chief of Police. I stretched for a bit and then started jogging into the forest.

I slipped my hand into boot and pulled out an eleven inch wand. It was crafted from an ancient in France; the tawny color of the beech tree still had its radiance and instantly resonated with me. Maybe I felt so connected to the wand was because the core was that of a tree nymph, aunts to my Veela blood. My hand gently grasped onto the wand, "_Lumos._" Out came a bright blue light emitted from the tip of the beech wood.

Gliding by the trees, I began to cast spells. I laid heavy enchantments around the perimeter. They were mainly under the subcategory of tracking spells, that I had modified in order for it to detect the kanima. I recalled being told that the kanima was heading north possibly to avoid the Beacon Hills' werewolves.

Then, the pang of hurt throbbed heavily in my chest. I had been trying to avoid thinking about it all day, yet I always ended up thinking about them. I missed Scott and Stiles, they were the comedy duo that kept me sane and helped me adopt to an average teenage life. Well, as average as it can get when a witch, a werewolf and a regular human can get. I chuckled fondly, remembering how I confronted them why Scott was always showing up with bruises my used-to-be thick accent. It was Stiles that caved and revealed it to me, and in return, I trusted them with mines. Swelling with pride, my thoughts wandered to our adventures, and then it crumbled when my mind crossed Derek.

I shut my eyes, feeling the erratic beat in my chest. Hot tears threatened to fall, in anger, I wiped my eyes. To stop further wallowing, my attention turned towards the unfinished enchantments. I readied my wand in mid-air, began casting nonverbally.

When I was finally done, I used my shoulder to wipe the formed seat. Feeling satisfied at my handiwork, I walked away, until the sound of a stick snapping echoed through the night. I whipped my head around, clutching my wand at my side. Quickly, I hid myself behind the nearest tree and murmured, "_Nox_."

Crouching, I scanned the forest for any signs of life. In the distant, I noticed something was staring me: a pair of bright glowing eyes. Instinctively, I raised my wand. I held my breath, and continued to watch it. And almost in a flash, the eyes were gone. I waited for a few minutes, waiting for the eyes to come back. When it didn't, I sighed in relief, whatever it was; it looks like it's gone. Dropping my aching arm, I made my way back home without any light. I was scared I might attract something again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next day started out pretty well. I woke up in the morning, feeling rejuvenated. Hell, I felt well rested. My hair was worked into a loose French braid that rested on one side of my shoulder, and the dark circles under my eyes lightened a little. When I had glanced myself in the mirror, I noted that my face was no longer gaunt and solemn, my cheeks were fuller, and my skin was regaining its natural shine.

Maybe Forks wasn't such a bad idea after all. Feeling happier than I have been for awhile, I didn't even care that the fog decided to settle itself in town. I shrugged, taking the bike in this consider is even dangerous by my standards. I figured since it's still early, it'd be fine if I walked to school.

I followed the sidewalk, making my way into town. It didn't take long, Forks was a really small place, and that wasn't a bad thing. The town wasn't as comely as Beacon Hills was; it didn't flare and bustled with crowds. Rather, Forks was quaint and appreciated the silence. There was even a public library! Now that is something I'm looking forward. I made a mental note to get a library card so that I could start borrowing books and use their resources.

By the time I got to school, I was smiling. Hopefully the day will remain like this. It was wishful thinking of course; still, it couldn't have hurt to hope that.

It turns out, the day wasn't that bad at all. During the first period, I was able to avoid Mike Newton, who, unfortunately was in my class, by sitting by Eric and Angela. Oddly enough, the only person I had for American History was Jasper. Understandably, I didn't notice him yesterday due to his placement in the far corner and he wasn't privy about talking. However, for some reason, today, the elusive guy glanced my way and we met eyes. I ended up taking a seat next to him, however, I never had a chance to talk to him. Another surprising note was that I had his twin for Calculus I. She didn't glance my way. However, I still had to talk to Jessica during P.E.; at the very least she was pleasant today.

Downside of the day was that I was formally introduced to Lauren, who had a dentist appointment yesterday. The pretty white blond was polite, but I noted that she had her nose up the whole time I was talking to her. Lauren reminded me an awful lot like my sister and I before the Triwizard Tournament, and from the honest secession I had with Ginny, I don't think I'd like to be best friends with another me.

Then came the dreadful lunch. I had excused myself, in order to start catching up at the high school's library. Technically that was true, but I also didn't want to deal with Mike. Angela offered to go with me, but I declined, feeling bad, I didn't want her to spend her lunchtime being bored watching me study. I promised her that I'd see her tomorrow.

Forks High School's library was in Building 7, and from the looks of it, the oldest building on campus. The pillars supporting the entrance were worn, and some of the tiles on the floor were missing or in process of chipping away. Interior-wise, it was refurbished; at least that's what I was informed of when the librarian greeted me.

Shelves of dusty books laid out in formation. I found myself seated in the farthest corner, decorated by a vase with fresh daisies. I laid my messenger bag on the table and reached for _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, hopefully Newt Scamander can help me identify the Cullens.

I opened the book and started my search. I flipped page after page, engrossed into. Unfortunately, twenty minutes into it, I realized that the book was worthless. Heck, it didn't even have a section on Veelas! I let out a frustration sigh.

"It's been a while since I seen someone getting mad at a book," someone chuckled. Quickly slamming the book, I looked up to see Edward Cullen taking a seat across from me. "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_? I don't think I've heard of that before," he arched an eyebrow.

"It's a children's book," I lied as I gingerly tucked the book back into my bag. I was about to turn back and glare at him for interrupting me, but I paused, "Thanks for the helmet tip."

His eyes went blank for a second before Edward smiled, "You're welcome."

"So, how can I help you?" I crossed my arms, and got to the main point. "You're obviously here for a reason."

Edward's eyes widen, "You make it sound like I have an ulterior motive."

I scoffed. Obviously, I wanted to say. Instead I shrugged my shoulders, and straightened my posture.

"Do you like it here?" he asked quietly. His voice gone serious, and I hadn't detect any hints of its playfulness displayed earlier. Edward seemed genuine about his question. It seemed only fair that I answered politely.

I thought about it for a moment. "I can't say about it so much, I've been here for only two days," I said slowly, "but so far, I like it here, Forks. It's nice and quiet."

"Even the weather?" the corner of his lips twitched.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, even the weather."

"May I ask something," he started. I made a gesture for him to go right ahead. "Why did you transfer?"

All too quickly the feelings that I rejected last night came flooding back. "Nothing," I gritted out, trying to still my heart steadily increasing its rhythm. Concern flashed across his features, crap, I must be doing a bad job at keeping my poker face. Instead, he looked away. My hand reflexively went to rub my arm, "I needed a change of scenery, that's all."

His attention averted back to me, "In Forks?"

"Yes, in Forks," I lied.

Edward looked unconvinced but dropped it. Instead, he decided to change his inquiry. "Do you like music?"

I leaned back, that was a random question. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't you have a favorite genre? Type?"

I shook my head, "Not particularly." I was beginning to develop a headache again; maybe it was from the lack of fresh air circulating the library. "Anything else?" I tried my best to end the conversation, I should be leaving soon.

"Do you have hobbies?"

"Any normal person does."

He rubbed his chin, face scrunched up. "Do you conduct?"

"Conduct?" I repeated slowly.

Across from me, he nodded. "Yes, as in direct practitioners with instruments," he explained, "like the orchestra." Edward then peered at me, "_Do _you conduct in your free time?"

"No," I snapped, feeling bad afterward. It was the headache speaking, and I have a faint idea that prolonging it will only cause the effect to grow worse. However, where would he get such an idea? I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, if that is all." I rose shakily from my seat, "See you in class, Cullen."

His eyes flicked with worry, however, he remained seated. "Ms. Delacour," he murmured. I turned on my heel and began walking away. It wasn't until after I removed myself from the library that I noticed something about his eyes. It was a shade darker, but nevertheless, Edward Cullen had the same amber eyes as last night.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dundundun.

P.S. For the _Ostendo Tempus _thing, I googled for a Harry Potter spell that tells time. But I only ended up with a yahoo question that said people used _Tempus_ for that. I only added in the _Ostendo_, which means "show". So if you know who uses _Tempus_, can you please tell me? I want to give credit where credit is due, it is not my idea. I'm merely borrowing it. Thank you.


End file.
